Unsleeping
by HigherSilver
Summary: I couldn't sleep. Believe it or not, that happens a lot nowadays. To me. Never to Phin.


I couldn't sleep. Believe it or not, that happens a lot nowadays. To me. Never to Phin. He's always exhausted from the day's activity, and he always wants to get enough sleep in for the next day's. Phineas is a creative genius, but not an insomniac.

I left my bed and went over to the window, trying not to wake him. I pulled back the curtains, and peered through the window. Nothing but complete and utter darkness. That relieved me. Sometimes I could see the sky begin to switch from black to navy to pink of all things. I had to start sleeping more… I could barely turn my wrench some mornings. I just wish I could sleep in sometimes… after all it is summer. But, no, my brother insists we "seize the day".

It's hard to go to sleep when you're thinking, and I have a lot of thoughts. Maybe if I said more of them out loud, they wouldn't keep me up all night. Why doesn't anyone ever even TRY to talk with me? Just because I'm a little quiet doesn't mean I can't have stimulating conversations with people. Oh wait, yes it does, because why talk to me when they can talk to Phineas.

And these were the thoughts I'd been having… about Phineas. Bitter and mean. This was what was keeping me up at night. Why was I starting to harbor resentment towards Phineas, my best friend and brother, of all people? He had never done anything mean to me in his life! Mom and Dad both loved us equally, never showing any favoritism. Candace was equally annoyed by both of us. We made the same things. We shared the same friends, who treated us the same… except… I turned to look out the window again. Now for some reason I was craving the pinky hue of the sunrise.

Pink only ever reminded me of Isabella, our bubbly sweet Fireside Girl friend and neighbor. She was the only person I had ever met who blatantly chooses Phineas over me. It's the most obvious crush in the whole neighborhood. More then Candace and Jeremy. The only thing is Phineas never seemed to notice.

When I first met Isabella, I guess you could say I tolerated her. She was already one of Phineas' friends in the short period of time they met in, and I could instantly tell she liked him. So there it was. We became friends by association through Phineas. She was always a little irritating to me though. All she talked about were unicorns, rainbows, getting patches, and her puppy. She thought she was so adorable. I guess I always felt much more mature then her. However, now I definitely count Isabella as one of my closest friends, but I don't know how she feels about me.

I don't think my thickheaded brother will ever like Isabella, and I don't think that Isabella will ever give up on Phineas. It's is a shame really. Baljeet is nuts about her, Irving's tried to put the "moves" on her, and even Buford has been nursing a little crush on her forever. Which makes sense. I mean she is quite beautiful. Of course, she's not my type. I would never fall for one of my best friends, much less a girl like her. I'm more of an older, tall, dark, mysterious girl type myself.

I just wish she wouldn't slight me so much. I know she likes Phineas, I get it, and I'm not trying to get in her way. Or am I? In the past few weeks (I think it's been weeks, but who knows, this summer seems endless), I've been angry with Phineas. And why? I've deduced the only thing he has that I don't is Isabella's affection. And I'm angry because he DOESN'T deserve it. How many times will that girl have to come crying to me before someone realizes this? He shouldn't be with her because he doesn't deserve her.

But is that all? Do I want to keep them apart for her benefit or mine? I remember one day this summer, Isabella asked Phineas to go to the movies with her. I honestly did want to see the new movie; Stumbleberry Finkbat is a personal favorite of mine. But why did I need to comment? I knew it was sold out. What, did I think she would drop Phineas and take me? That would never happen. But, for some reason, I really did not want them to go together. I don't think I had ever smiled bigger then when all three of us got to see the movie (I'm still not sure what happened to me and Phin that day). Could I like Isabella?

I looked out the window again. It was still pitch black! Was time frozen? Had I come to the realization that I loved my best friend in a matter of minutes? Whoa, getting ahead of myself there. I looked over to her house. Surprisingly, I could just see a light on somewhere on the top floor. I pulled out my phone and texted Isabella.

**Are you awake?**

I waited a few beats before a reply actually came back.

**Yes. U 2, huh? Y?**

I never used abbreviations, emoticons, or anything like that. I just didn't. Isabella does though… it's kind of cute.

**I can't sleep.**

**I no, rite? Not every1 can sleep ASAP.**

**I wish we could sleep in sometimes.**

**Maybe we can 2morrow. Wat's the plan 4 then?**

**I don't know. Painting a continent? But Phineas wanted to buy some different things at the mall.**

**I no! Tell him to go there 1****st****!**

**It will take a little while for him and Mom to get back before the afternoon. We don't want to lose the day.**

**Ok, so u & I can sleep in then set up everything 4 wen he comes back.**

**Just us, together, in the backyard?**

**Yeah!**

**OK**

I closed my phone, and got into bed… with the official biggest smile I've ever worn on my face.


End file.
